Naruto's sister
by Smigmee Smimbles
Summary: Naruto's long lost sister comes to visit, but her eyes wander to Sasuke...


Naruto fanfik By Smigmee Smimbles

This is mi first Naruto fanfik, it has all my fave characters and my original girl ninja character called KagoYasha Tsuna. Plz don't steal mi hard work.

One day, in Konohanna village, Naruto was practicing his ninja skillz with his BFF kakashi. Kakakshi was reading a dirty book and wus watching Naru turn into 100 girl naruto ladies with massive titz and that. He had a well big erection and wus stroking it lazily, until a beautiful girl ninja approached him. His dick twitched even moar wen he saw her green and blue striped hair an her large red eyes that looked as if rubys were imbedded into them.

She was very very pretty and had big breasts and clear skin, plus she had long legs and 5 green fox tails. She also had 2 large golden angel wings and cat ears. And a 5 foot long sword that had skulls engraved in2 it and belonged to a powerful and sexy wizard. She was also eatin Pocky and ramen and drinkin green tea from one of them little cups with no handle. Them cups is well shit cos they aint got any handles and havnt the japnese learnt how 2 make propah mugs? And their kettles are weird—my mum had a plastic green kettle (propah electric) that lasted 7 years but now its leaking. Anyways, back to the story.

" Konnichywaaah! My name is KagoYasha Tsuna and im here to find Naruto who is my secret brother cos back in our demon fox homeland, there is a massive wizard who seals everyone away into crystals, but I got away cos I threw some shurikens at him and then my lover sacrificed himself and died so im really sad."

Kakashi let off silent guff in a mixture of arousement and sorrow at this gorgeous ninja girl (who had now grown demon wings and her magical flying wolf-bat familiar was by her side) and decided 2 help.

" Why yes, I can help u, as long as it don't involve heavy liftin, cos I get state benefits off the govment and if they find out im not really disabled they'll cut off my money and I'll hav 2 get a proper job which I don't want cos im a free spirit."

KagoYasha, who was now wearing a long black trenchcoat and lots of silver jewellery, replied back, as two more demon/animal familiars appeared.

" There will be no heavy liftin cos Im well strong and I have psychic powahz and magicks. I can control all of the elements, including Rola-Cola and Parma Violets, and I am a vampire. From Feudal Japan. I'm also a samurai. Anywayz, whurz Naruto?"

Upon hearin his name, Naruto wiped his bum on some cabbage leaves, then weed into Sasukes P.E bag, which wuz okay cos he smelt a bit like wee and his dad's in prison yknow and his brother got done the other day for nickin a fridgefreezer from Dixon's Warehouse. Naruto came out and gasped as he saw his long lost sister. Who was now practicing with her many katanas.

" Kaggy?! OMG. I could shit my orange tracksuit wiv delight, but instead I think a little bit of wee came out my willy. What are u doin here? Is there trouble at home in the Fatherland?!"

" Oh bro, it's terrible—a big wizard has destroyed everything we hold dear and killed both our parents and my lover, but instead of sorting it out wiv my ninja/samurai/demon powers, I have come here instead 2 get involved in a massive love triangle and have many embarrassing moments where some bloke sees me half naked."

" But Kag, you cannot leave our Homeland forever—you are the great Sorceress Princess DemiGod! You also hold within you the great powuhz of the 5 tailed angel fox! Plus, the only propah bloke around here is Sasuke, but he smells of wee and his cousin does skag and he got banged up and didn't shower cos he was scared of going in2 the showers in case some blokes did bum-sex with him. And his mum had an affair wiv the school headmaster, but his dad don't know cos he's in prison and if he found out he wud kill Sasukes mum, the headmaster and then himself."

KagoYasha suddenly fainted, and had to be carried in2 a building by Kakashi. Sasuke was watchin from the bushes, and caught a massive glimpse of Kag's knickers and bras and her lady bits. He then got all aroused and his nose bled all over his Asda top and he got well upset. Naruto saw all this with his fox eyes.

" Uuurgh, sasuke, why cant u get an erection like propah lads? Why u have 2 bleed from ur nose and on2 ur cheapo t-shirt?"

Sasuke pondered on this, then tried well hard to get an erection. He did, but it ended up sprayin out blood. He then fainted and had to be put in the same room as KagoYasha. They were all alone together, as soft japnese music was playing and the moon was shining thru the window and sakura petals were floating around everywhere. KagoYasha's eyes were glinting with passion and Sasuke was feeling like he had fallen madly in love with her.

They began to strip—Sasuke removed his cheap Asda Tee and shorts, whilst KagoYasha slowly peeled off her black trenchcoat, kimono, tiara, sailor-suit, cat ears headband, Gakuran, nurse uniform, long pink socks and steel platform boots. They were both naked, horny and ready for some action.

" Oh Sasuke, please be gentle cos im a double virgin and my other lover got killed and I havnt really got over it, and u really look like him. Plus, im pregnant with the demon angel fox of ancient Japan."

" Lol K."

PART TWO COMING SOON.

Hi-hi ! Thankies much for reading my fanfic!! I thought of the story whilst eating some Pocky -- Yaaay Pocky Kawaii Desu! And listening to Utada Hikaru -- she's so kaaaaawaaaaiiii!!1 Anyways, please rate my fanfic!- :D


End file.
